The Nutcase's Field Trip Idea
by Sorrowful Cherry
Summary: After everything settles down Axel finds himself being dragged to the beach and then left alone. What is he to do when he meets a stranger who seems a little to interested in who he is. CloudxAxel. WILL HAVE YAOI. Request by Demon Star and Cele Airrie.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Okay, this story was a request from Cele Airrie and Demon Star so it is not gonna be my usual complete insanity. My certifiably insane friend had asked for a Cloud/Axel fic based on the words 'power' and 'control' and containing my idiotic character Heart once again so here you are Cele, this is your very late birthday present. This is gonna be a chapter about OC Heart's insanity and then a two shot but I may continue if people really like it, so as far as I have decided so far this will have three chapters. Oh, and because I have not finished playing KH2 I really don't know much about the worlds in it so I just stuck them in a new world that I created so don't hate me. Disclaimer: I own myself and my silliness and nothing else.

Warning: This is MxM. No like-y then no read-y idiots, if you do read something having been warned that it contained something you did not want to read then you really need to get a life. Pairing: CloudxAxel

Summary: Reno dumps Cloud for Roxas who never really had more than friendship with Axel. Roxas leaves with Reno to go back to the world that Reno and Cloud originally from. Axel, depressed that his friend left, is living alone in the World That Never Was. What happens when the Nobody nutcase, Heart, returns to the World That Never Was and decides to take Axel on a field trip to a place he has not been before?

AN: And one more thing, I know that the World That Never Was pretty much got destroyed in the end of KH2 but because this is connected to my other rewrite of Kingdom Hearts(Predators and Heartless) the world is not destroyed because of a few characters coming together and pulling some badass tricks. That is also the reason that Axel is still there.

The Nutcase's Field Trip Idea

Axel's POV

"Oh Axel," called a sweet singsong voice but it was plainly obvious in the tone that it was no sweet child calling the name. It could be none other than the psychotic Nobody that had nearly ruined everything with his crazy childlike fascination with lights and colors. Axel blinked and opened his eyes to the depressingly white room and he contemplated running. Meeting the psychotic Nobody again was something he had never wanted but at the same time never dreaded, as if he even knew what dread was without his heart to explain his fears. Axel smiled slightly and there was a slight evil layer to the look, it might be nice to have a color obsessed hyperactive psycho to brighten up the dull, boring white.

The door to the room slammed open even though Axel knew the young Nobody could have just as easily appeared directly into the room instead of the library and then walking to the room where Axel sat. Heart stood in the doorway with his bright red, green, and blue ringed eyes glittering without a trace of malice. "What you doing back in a place like this Heart? I would have thought the white wasn't to your liking being the color obsessed psycho you are." Axel raised an eyebrow as Heart's smile vanished in the blink of an eye to be replaced by a cold, dead look. Heart hated the castle and Axel knew it but it was fun to bring out the legendary mood swings of the false member of Organization XIII.(my OC, Heart, is a Nobody who worked with the Organization only to stave off boredom and in my story also almost destroyed all of the worlds with his idiotic curiosity and knack for destroying things.)

Heart's face changed again in an instant, "Wait, what were we talking about again?" Axel sighed, "Nothing Heart, I just wondered why you came." Heart's eyes widened in understanding and then his face went blank as he struggled to recall something else, "I can't remember; I came to…I don't know why I came." Axel rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated breath, "Sometimes I'm surprised you can even remember your own name." Heart tilted his head and then pulled the sleeve of his black coat, similar to that of the Organizations' in appearance, up his arm a little to show Axel where words were tattooed onto his arm. Heart's arm read, 'Name: Heart, Age: Indefinite, Race: Unknown, Species: Nobody/Human, Number: VII XV' in bold black letters. Axel sighed, "I forgot about that."

Heart smiled sheepishly, "What were we talking about again?" Axel raised his hands in mock prayer, "Please somebody, anybody would you fix this kids brain." Heart flushed slightly, "Oh shut up." Axel dropped his hands, "I asked why you were here." Heart nodded as though he had remembered, Axel knew he had not, and then pulled out his thick diary and unlocked it swiftly before flipping through the last few pages he had written, "Oh, so that's what happened?" Axel crossed his arms as he forced himself to stand, "What? What happened?" Heart smiled, "I found a place I want to go and I need an adult to go with." Axel groaned, the kid was older than him in reality but his mind was so childish as was his appearance that he needed supervision wherever he went. Heart continued, "I asked everyone but I kept forgetting who I'd already asked and I accidentally asked Riku four times and he got really mad."

Axel could easily imagine the silver haired boy reactions to the ever-annoying memory loss problem of the psycho Nobody and he felt himself smile. "Where's Roxas by the way?" Heart asked as he noticed the name in his diary. Despite that his company could hardly remember more than two seconds of conversation at a time Axel was glad that the person who he first saw after his closest friend left to be with the redhead that seemed almost like his twin. Roxas had left with Reno a few months previously and since then Axel had sat alone and stared, occasionally reading or eating. Heart was easy to talk to for three reasons; one was that he could not remember things for more than a few seconds so you did not have to worry about saying something embarrassing or a secret, two was that Heart had had his fair share of experiences in life and even if they effected his memory afterwards he could still clearly recollect the first few years of his life as a Nobody and thus was very helpful, and three he never laughed at a person no matter how embarrassing their story was.

When he tried Heart could be the kindest person in existence but he only tried for a few people and Axel felt privileged to be one of those few. Heart's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, "What happened Axel? Why are you alone?" Axel sighed, Heart would not soon forget because as Axel new better than anyone, when Heart deemed a situation to be serious he could concentrate and remember things quite well. The strange thing about Heart was that, even being a Nobody, the one thing he took seriously was emotions while he laughed at heartless and monsters. Axel smiled slightly, he wanted to tell Heart, "He left with his new boyfriend, some guy called Reno." Heart walked over and grabbed Axel's arm and a shadowy portal appeared before them, "You know what you need, you need the beach. Come on." The next thing Axel knew Heart was dragging him through the unnaturally colorful portal into the soft, warm sunlight of another world. As soon as the light hit them Heart unzipped his black cloak and let it slide off until it was hanging around his elbows.

Axel blinked in the yellowish light and realized for the first time just how my he truly had missed the colors of the world during his self imposed exile to the world that never was. Axel smiled to himself and he looked down at Heart who seemed to be debating wether or not to take of his black cloak and Axel noticed that the smaller Nobody's tastes had changed quite a bit since the fiasco in the World That Never Was. No longer did Heart dress in the brilliant toxic green and black that he had favored before, now he had added brilliant red ribbons tied around his upper arms in bows over his black button up shirt. His tie was no longer green but a brilliant royal blue, the buttons on his shirt were all brilliant acidic orange, and the black pattern that weaved down the outside seems of his green pants was intermixed with neon yellow. Heart had even gone so far as to tie a thick purple ribbon a couple of times around his neck, Axel could not help but wonder if the boy's color fixation had anything to do with living alone in the unused part of the Castle That Never Was with the only color apart from the white of the castle and the black of the Organization cloths was his brilliant tricolored eyes.

Axel looked in the direction that Heart's eyes were fixed as the Nobody restrained himself and fought to stay still as he pulled his cloak back on and zipped it up. Sighing Axel crossed his arms, Heart had always been one for following orders, it was the reason that Axel had struggled so desperately to make the Nobody help him instead of being Xemnas's slave. Axel watched the waves break over the beach in front of them, "You don't have to wait for me to let you go ya know." Heart still hesitated as they stood at the very edge of the small clump of palm trees beside what seemed to be some sort of beachside restaurant. Axel shook his head, "It isn't any fun if you don't bend the orders and do what ya want sometimes. Ah whatever, go on and have some fun at the beach kid but don't be wearing that cloak around in broad daylight. Organization members aren't welcome in the world anymore as what we used to be even if you and I still are," Axel shook his head defeatedly. It was true that while Heart's idiotic medaling had returned some of the organization members to being regular humans with hearts while a few simply faded the even had left both Heart and Axel as they had been before.

They were stronger than before in terms of their limits as to using their powers but they were still just Nobodies without hearts. Heart had unzipped his coat and taken it off once more but this time he took it off completely and folded it before placing it on the ground and straightening.

Axel had not moved as he stood watching the see with his arms still crossed over his chest and Heart tried to hide hide dark scheming smile so like Axel's own as he watched the redheaded Nobody. Axel saw the smirk and immediately recognized it for what it meant and then managed to murmur, "Oh crap I better get running, shouldn't I?" Heart's smirk widened as Axel spoke and the next thing Axel knew the teen had tackled him and they were rolling around on the ground. Heart squeaked excitedly and his smile grew as Axel played the game and did not overpower Heart and push him off as Heart managed to steal Axel's cloak and then force a large black t-shirt over his head. Axel stared down at the shirt, "Heart? Where did you get this thing it's huge?" Heart smiled darkly, "I got it from Xaldin and it isn't the only thing I managed to snag, you want to see what else I got?" Axel sat up and glared at Heart, "No and why in the world are you stealing Xaldin's things? I thought you weren't supposed to be a kleptomaniac anymore."

Heart giggled like a little girl and buried his face into Axel's chest as he continued to laugh, "Says the person who claims he isn't a pyromaniac anymore and then lights grass on fire." Axel glanced at the smoldering grass, "Whatever. Can you get off me now cuddle monster?" Heart nodded and got up followed closely by Axel who stretched as he watched Heart wander around a palm tree. It was true that along with his kleptomaniac tendencies and his pitiful memory heart also had a cuddling problem. It would have been a huge problem if Heart ever grew up because it would be uncomfortable if a full grown man hugged someone he barley knew who did not know about Heart's cuddle problems but as things were Heart never grew and it was a Hell of a lot easier to not look like an idiot cuddling people when you were a kid.

Axel studied Heart suspiciously, "You aren't planing on trying to get me in the water, are you?" Heart's eyes turned deadly and his smile turned dark and plotting as he laughed insanely, "All in good time dear little pyro, all in good time." Axel shivered slightly at the tone in Heart's voice, the young Nobody could be one hell of a terrifying creep when he wanted to be and put even Vexen's messed up laugh to shame. Axel chose not to point out that compared to Heart he was not very little; no one had ever actually fought Heart because he never finished a fight but taunted people until they lost their cool and then left so Axel had no idea if he could beat the psychotic Nobody but he had no drive to find out. "So what are we gonna do now?" Axel questioned, still feeling suspicious he tried to keep his face blank as he asked the question. Heart's face returned to its normal playful smile but the soft glow in his eyes warned Axel that Heart was still serious and his memory would not fail him for a while.

"We're going to get some food so this tummy'll shut up," Heart explained, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. Axel sighed, "Fine but I don't have any munny." Heart shook his head, "No worries, Xaldin's closet wasn't the only thing I raided." Without another word Heart opened a small portal and threw their black cloaks through it and then dragged Axel away from the cover of the palm trees. "It's gonna be a fun field trip so lighten up," Heart squeaked excitedly as he dragged Axel into the beachside restaurant and shoved the munny into Axel's pocket. The waitress smiled at them as Heart babbled and Axel ignored him and then seated them at an empty booth in the back corner. They sat down as the waiter asked for their orders; Heart immediately ordered a lemonade for Axel and then a vanilla shake for himself and after begging the waiter to put colorful gummy bears and sprinkles in it the man left looking amused.

Axel rolled his eyes as Heart jumped up and vanished telling Axel that he wanted to go play in the water while they waited for the drinks. Axel dropped his head on the table, it was Heart's plan all along, drag him to the beach and then disappear until Axel went home on his own. Heart wanted to get him away from the past and he had to admit that the younger Nobody sure as hell had succeeded and Axel knew that he would not see Heart again for a long time and that the younger Nobody would even go so far as to snag the shake before the waiter came to the table so he would not see Axel again. Heart was a good friend but he was forceful and had no patience with someone who sat around moping in a deserted castle all the time. Axel's eyes widened as realization hit; Heart had not chosen Axel to be the one he brought to the beach because everyone else refused, heart chose him to force him back out into the worlds.

"That little creep," Axel murmured and then jumped as someone lightly brushed his shoulder. "Um, do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is completely full," a soft voice asked and Axel glanced around in surprise. His eyes locked with bright blue surrounded by spiky blond hair that stuck up even more than Roxas's had. "Sure," Axel murmured and the other man smiled as he sat down across from Axel and set his glass, of what looked like orange juice accept for the intensity of the orange, on the table. The other smiled slightly and held out his hand, "My name's Cloud, it's nice to meet you." Axel stared at the hand for a second and then reached over and shook it, "The name's Axel." Cloud seemed reluctant to let go of Axel's hand and Axel felt so flustered at the elongated contact that he forgot his catch phrase completely. Cloud's smile brightened, "Nice to meat you Axel."

Hope you like-y my story so far Cele. Right, part one done and onto part two. Heart will not be in this story much more if at all so don't worry about me forgetting who the main characters are supposed to be. I just love his character so much; ALL HAIL THE BIPOLAR FORGETFUL PSYCHOTIC KLEPTOMANIAC! BOW BEFORE THE NUT JOBS OF THE UNIVERSE PEOPLES!


	2. Chapter 2

Cele: Yes, all hail me.

Me: Why are we hailing you?

Cele: You said, and I quote, 'all hail the bipolar forgetful psychotic kleptomaniac' and that is me.

Star: Why do you want us to die? If Cele rules we'll die I tell you, die.

Me: Whatever, I was talking about my character Heart you dumb ass, I have no plans for getting involved in world domination plans but be ware other kinds of domination in this story. Oh, and Cele reminded me that I completely forgot the disclaimer so here it is; I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Cele: Get on with it.

Me: Right-o, Cele requested that Heart come back so he will appear a little in the end of this chapter somewhere. _Italics _= thoughts. I know that Axel is probably taller than Cloud but for the sake of this story Cloud is gonna grow and Axel is going to shrink so Axel is a few inches shorter. ALL HAIL PSYCHOS!

Warning: Axel is insanely OOC and Cloud is a little bit OOC.

The Nutcase's Field Trip Idea 2

Cloud's POV

Cloud drummed his fingers lazily on the wooden top of the long bar and sighed; he could not see the point of drinking if he could not get drunk from it. It seemed that the dark thoughts and brooding had no intention of leaving so he gave up and turned to leave without taking a sip from his untouched beer. He stopped and blinked as his eyes landed on a shock of brilliant red spikes and he watched as the boy across from the read head jumped up and darted for the exit. The kid past right by him and thanked a waiter before snagging a shake with gummy bears and sprinkles of the tray the waiter held and then the kid was gone, off to the ocean. Cloud knew that kid quite well, he had met the crazy little boy when he first met Sora and had later found out that the boy was part of Organization 13 and was a Nobody without a heart. Cloud knew that some of the members had regained their hearts while others had just faded but the boy seemed exactly the same, he even had the dead look in his eyes, and cloud wondered if the boy was still a Nobody. He returned his attention to the boy's companion and watched as the redheads posture transformed from relaxed and playful to dejected and depressed and the person dropped their head onto the table.

Before he was entirely sure why he was doing it Cloud rose from his seat and left his beer untouched as he crossed the room to where the redhead sat. Cloud was only mildly surprise when he saw the person's face and realized it was a man, the redhead was thin enough and in the way-too-big black t-shirt he was wearing it was harder to tell not to mention that, despite being a guy, the redhead was still built femininely. For a second Cloud wondered if the redhead and the boy now bolting into the water were related, both were thin and had very feminine figures but it did not seem right as he took in the redhead's tan skin and brilliant unnaturally red spikes and compared them to the black hair of the boy who had just left. The red hair seemed to light up a room while the black seemed to leech all the light from its surroundings and it contrasted with the currently pail and slightly sickly looking skin that it surrounded. No, the redhead and the boy in the ocean were complete opposites in appearance and Cloud found himself wondering if that was true personality wise as well.

"Um…do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is completely full," Cloud stammered but the redhead did not seem to notice the wavering in Cloud's voice as he looked up. He turned with a slightly surprised look and his dazzlingly bright green eyes locked on Cloud's and he nodded slightly, "Sure." Cloud smiled at the redhead as he sat down and his eyes swept over the redhead once more, _Wow, he's absolutely beautiful. Wait what? What am I thinking? _Shaking his head slightly to chase away the strange thoughts Cloud held out his hand, "My name's Cloud, it's nice to meet you." Cloud saw the slight hesitation as the redheaded man reached across the table and shook his hand. "The names Axel," the redhead told Cloud distractedly in an quiet voice as his eyes flicker to where Cloud was still holding his hand and Cloud could sense the unease. Cloud quickly released Axel's hand and sat back as Axel's eyes darted to where the black haired boy had disappeared and then focused on the table.

"Nice to meet you Axel," Cloud said with a soft smile barely appearing on his face. Cloud felt the awkward silence begin to lengthen and he quickly searched his mind for something to say, "So um, where are you and your brother from? He is your brother, right?" Axel shook his head, "Not really but he's somethin' like a brother." Axel tilted his head and seemed to consider wether to continue or not and Cloud sincerely hoped that the redhead would keep speaking. Cloud was not entirely sure why but for some reason Axel drew his interest and Cloud smiled as Axel looked up, "We're from pretty far away so you probably haven't been there." Cloud nodded in understanding and then questioned further, "Like another world?" Axel's eyes widened in slight surprise and he answered slowly, "Yeah, another world." Raising his eyebrows Cloud tilted his head slightly, still feeling unusually inquisitive, "Do I get to know which one?" Dropping his eyes back to the table Axel shrugged, "It's not one you've been to so it doesn't really matter."

"Alright," Cloud surrendered the topic despite his curiosity, _He does not want to talk about where he came from. I wonder if his home was invaded by heartless or something like that. _"So, why did you come to this world in particular?" Cloud asked as he drank his orange and guava juice. Axel seemed to be fidgeting under the questioning but answered none the less, "I didn't choose Heart did. I think he chose it for the colors 'casuse where we came from isn't very colorful." Cloud raised his eyebrows but Axel did not notice as his eyes were still fixed unblinkingly on the table, "So you like colors then?" Shaking his head Axel finally looked up, "Heart loves colors and it kinda rubbed off on me but I'm still still not a fan of bright colors like my hair." Cloud felt the smile becoming noticeable on his face, "So you don't like the color of your hair then?" Axel shrugged, "Not saying' that, just that it's a little to bright sometimes. It's why I like fire, the colors of flames are vibrant and pure but not overly bright."

"So you like vibrant pure colors but you don't like ones that stick out because they are bright," Cloud concluded. Axel crossed his arms his head and thought for a moment but seemed to give up on formulating a perfect answer and just said what he was thinking, "It's not that I don't like them, it's just that they seem hard and don't have much depth and that makes 'em hard to look at for a long time. Bright colors just aren't pretty as softer ones so I don't really like lookin' at them; well except your eyes, they're pretty 'cause they're bright." Cloud's eyes widened and Axel, realizing what he had said, immediately dropped his head onto the table and hid his face in his arms. Cloud could sense the unease so he quickly switched topics again, "So, are you going to go in the ocean." Axel glanced up and Cloud almost broke into a full smile as he noticed the light blush covering Axel's lightly tanned face, _He's really cute. Again with the strange thoughts, what's up with me? He is cute though. _While cloud was having his internal war Axel was considering the question, "No, I don't really like water." The smile grew just a little more on Cloud's face but Axel still did not see it, "Why? You don't know how to swim?"

A certain air of defiance came over Axel and he seemed to puff his chest up a little, "Of course I can swim." _He looks so adorable when he's pouting,_ Cloud thought still wondering where all of the strange thoughts were coming from. "Oh really, well then you should do perfectly fine in the ocean," Cloud challenged feeling uncharacteristically lighthearted. "Watch me," Axel said defiantly and made his way outside to find heart just as the server delivered Axel's lemonade. Sighing cloud handed the waiter a few munny, "I guess he doesn't need that drink anymore. Keep the change." Axel had already disappeared as Cloud left the restaurant and he froze as the door closed and someone in the shadows just outside the door spoke, "Wait Cloud." Turning to the person Cloud felt his hand itch towards his large sword, "Who are you?" The person did not respond as they stepped out into the light and Cloud immediately recognized the boy as the one who had been with Axel earlier, "Your name is Heart, right?" The boy smiled lightly, "Yes it is. Thank you for noticing and listening." Cloud felt uncomfortable under the unwavering cold gaze of the boy's rainbow eyes, "Um, you're welcome." The light smile remained but Heart's eyes grew even colder, "Do you like Axel?"

Caught slightly off guard by the bluntness of the question Cloud hesitated for a second to consider his answer, "I'm not entirely sure yet." Heart's eyes seemed to harden for a second and then his entire countenance transformed completely and a childish smile appeared on his face and his eyes filled with a playful glint, "Good answer. New question: is it really worth making him uncomfortable and making him do things he wishes to avoid?" Cloud was lost, "How am I making him uncomfortable." Heart did not lose the playful air as he crossed his arms, "He is gullible to a certain degree and you are trying to use that to make him go in the ocean even though he already told you he doesn't like water." Cloud hung his head, "I guess I never really looked at it that way, I'm sorry." Heart moved forward until he was directly in front of Cloud, "Don't apologize to me because you have yet to do anything wrong, instead you should go find Axel and talk to him before you do cause trouble."

Cloud nodded and turned away but Heart called him back one last time, "Oh, Cloud?" He turned to face Heart slowly expecting anger, "Yes Heart?" He was greeted with a warm smile, "Just because someone is an emotionless bastard and at most times seems to not have a heart that nonexistent heart can still be broken." Cloud was lost and he stood staring dumbfounded at Heart for a while, "What?" Heart leaned back and fixed his eyes on the clouds above them, "It doesn't matter what it means yet so don't worry just, as Axel would say, get it memorized. Anyway, I hope we can be friends?" Heart offered his hand and Cloud did not hesitate as he reached out and shook it, "Of course. You may seem mean but you're just trying to protect someone you care for." Heart laughed lightly, "Precisely correct, and on your first guess as well. You are only the second person to recognize me as anything but a bipolar nutcase, but then again I am a bipolar nutcase. Whatever, promise me you'll take good care of Ax, and make sure he doesn't get drunk under any circumstances." Cloud nodded, "Of course." Heart tilted his head to the side as another transformation seemed to happen and his eyes became those on a child in a candy shop, "You are pretty like the clouds Mr, I hope I see you again. Byebye Mr."

Cloud stared after Heart as he bolted for the ocean and then jumped back as the water touched him before scrambling forward as the waves receded, "He really is a bipolar nutcase." Cloud turned around in a slow circle as he searched everywhere for the brilliant red hair and his eyes fell on the furthest edge of a small stand of palm trees beside the restaurant. Axel was standing still looking around in search of Heart but when Cloud glanced in the direction Heart had run there was no trace of him, not even a foot print. _Was that some sort of trick, some sort of illusion? No, he was there, _Cloud decided as the made his way over to the palm trees. He slid into the grove and silently moved up behind the tree that Axel was now leaning against the ruff pine tree with his arms once again folded over his chest. Upon closer inspection of the redhead Cloud could easily see that Axel was shivering violently and even as Cloud stood watching the redhead wrapped his arms around his chest and sunk to the ground. "To cold Heart, where are you? It's gonna rain," Axel murmured his eyes roaming over the beach one last time before he hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms.

It only took Cloud one glance at the sky to confirm that it would rain soon and he knelt beside the shivering redhead. Cloud tapped his shoulder lightly and Axel scrambled back a foot or so then his eyes widened, "I couldn't find Heart so I was going to find something else to wear so I can swim." Cloud sighed inwardly, "No, don't go in the water, you'll just freeze yourself." Axel seemed ready to make a witty comeback but the shivering drove the words from him and he simply tried to curl up tighter, his only rely was, "Okay." Cloud was not really sure why he did it but the next thing he knew he was kneeling beside Axel and wrapping his arms tightly around the redhead, "Come on, we need to get you warmed up." Axel shied away for a second at Cloud's touch but then his need for warmth got the better of his instincts and he snuggled up against Cloud's chest. Immediately Axel's shivering began to lessen and he closed his eyes as the warmth washed over him. Cloud smiled softly at the redhead with his face buried in Cloud's chest as he slowly stood up with the slim redhead held tightly in his arms.

Axel jumped slightly as he felt himself pulled to his feet and he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist in return. Axel leaned on him slightly for a second but then seemed to realize what he was doing and drew away from Cloud. Cloud expected nothing less and grabbed Axel's hand before the redhead managed to escape and pulled the thin man after him with ease. Cloud was staying at an inn not far into town but it was far enough that by the time they reached it and stepped inside it had begun to rain and the redhead, in his t-shirt, was soaked and shivering. Cloud nodded at the innkeeper who just waved in acknowledgment and went back to the book he was reading. Axel stumbled on the stairs and Cloud instinctively caught him and pulled him close to stead him but then drew back quickly and dragged Axel up the rest of the stairs with him into the room he had been staying at for the past week.

Cloud closed and locked the door quickly, even with most of the heartless gone the worlds were still not safe, before crossing to the already closed window and pulling the thick curtains across it to try and preserve what little heat existed in the room. Cloud motioned towards the small dresser in the corner of the room as he headed for the connected bathroom, "You can borrow some of my cloths so you can get dry, they're in there." Cloud grabbed some dry cloths for himself before heading into the bathroom and shedding his wet cloths. Cloud quickly dried himself off with the towel and changed into the dry cloths and then set about drying his hair with the towel and when he looked at himself in the mirror he nearly laughed at the way his hair seemed to be sticking up in every direction. With a sigh Cloud ran his fingers through his hair a couple times to make it look less like it was static charged and then, grabbing another towel for Axel, he made his way back into the front room of the near apartment like living space.

Cloud stared at the redhead sitting on the floor in slightly to big cloths with his arms wrapped tightly around himself and his knees pulled tight against his chest, Axel was still shivering violently. Cloud crossed the room and quickly knelt beside Axel and began to towel dry his hair as Axel continued to shiver. After a few minutes of toil the waterlogged spikes were dry but the redhead still shivered uncontrollably. Cloud surveyed the shivering form but it seemed as though Axel was not going to get warm anytime soon even as cloud draped a thick blanket around his shoulders. _I guess I don't have a choice,_ Cloud felt slightly awkward as he slid into the confines of the blanket beside Axel and draped and arm loosely around his shoulders to lend the thin redhead some of his own body heat. Immediately Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud and curled into his chest and relaxed, slowly but surely the shivers faded and Axel's breathing evened as he fell into a deep sleep and Cloud light out a soft sigh of relief as he closed his own eyes and felt himself begin to drift off.

Here is chapter two so I hope everybody enjoyed and the next one should be up soon(within a month). And don't worry, Axel's attitude will come back soon enough. K, that's it for now so until nest time people. XD


End file.
